


Dance the Night Away

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Tony wants to ask you to prom, but he’s not sure if you’ll say yes.  Your best friend Peter is certain that Tony will ask you.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 11





	Dance the Night Away

Banners had gone up all over school letting the students know that it was prom season and to get your tickets now. It had even been announced on the morning announcements by the two hosts. You had merely shrugged off the event, dances have never really been your forte in the first place.

You were more of a wallflower at those events just because you tended to be shy in large groups of people. You were more comfortable at intimate gatherings with your friends. Plus, the guy you wanted to ask you probably wasn’t going to even ask you because you doubted he even knew of your existence.

Tony Stark was the most popular guy at school. He was constantly surrounded by other girls and his close-knit group of friends. You didn’t think he had ever looked your way once in about four years. You had berated yourself when you started liking him because it was only bound to get your heart broken.

You were currently at your locker getting ready to head home for the day when your best friend Peter heading your way. He was a few grades below you, but the two of you tended to spend more time in the library or science wings of the school that you became fast friends. “I have news,” he said excitedly.

“What?” You asked with a smile. Peter was easily excited and it was honestly refreshing to see one who seemed to be happy to be at school all the time.

“Tony is going to ask you to prom,” he beamed thinking the news would make you happy and excited except it didn’t.

You blinked at him, feeling stunned at what he had just said to you, “You’re lying.”

“I would never!” He said with a huff. “I heard it from a reliable source. His friend Natasha was talking with Steve and I heard your name. She was saying that Tony was planning on asking you to prom!”

You shook your head, “You’re hearing things Peter, Tony’s not going to ask me to prom. We never have anything to do with one another.”

“Well let’s wait and see who’s right,” you said. “But if he doesn’t ask me to prom I’m not going.” You shut your locker door and headed for the entrance. 

Peter followed you, “You won’t even go with me?”

You looked at the look on his face and sighed, “I’ll go with you if no one asks me.” You couldn’t say no to Peter. He was your best friend after all. “But if I get asked you have to ask MJ.” You nodded your head toward the girl in question. Peter had talked to her on a few occasions and you knew he had a crush on her.

Peter chewed on his lower lip, “Deal.”

Tony watched as you and Peter passed him by. Steve noted his friend watching you go, “You gonna ask her to prom?”

Tony tore his eyes away from you to Steve, “I don’t know, maybe.” He finished gathering his things and closed his locker door. “We never talk, wouldn’t that be odd?”

Steve shook his head, “I don’t think so. You all share a few classes together, it’s not like you don’t know she exists. You said she was smart too, and Peter talks about her all the time to you which tells me she likes you too.”

“What makes you think that?” They were outside now and Tony’s eyes found you as you and Peter stood by Peter’s car. He knew Peter drove you to and from school most days.

“Because why else would her best friend be talking to you about her? You know he doesn’t like her like that, he has a crush on MJ,” Steve was almost absolutely certain that you liked Tony back, but the two of you were too shy to ask the other out. “This is the perfect opportunity to get to know her.”

“You’re not gonna let this go are you?” Tony asked his friend as they got into his car.

“Nope,” Steve told him with a grin. “I think you should rather than going to with some random girl who is bound to ask you.”

“Should I do it at school?” It was now officially the weekend so he would have two whole days to overthink it.

“That’s up to you,” Steve shrugged. “I’m not going to tell you how to ask a girl to prom.”

Monday came and you were anxious. When was Tony going to ask you? Was Tony going to ask you?

You wanted to bang your head against your locker because that had been all that was on your mind the entire weekend. Peter was sure that Tony was going to ask you. He was so sure that Tony liked you back. You didn’t want to get your hopes up either.

You went through the day still thinking about Tony. When you had your classes with him you would glance at him as discreetly as possible, but he was too busy focusing on the teacher to notice you looking at him.

But Tony had noticed you looking, he had become more aware of you now. Steve’s words from Friday replaying in his head. He had a plan. After the final bell, before everyone headed home he would catch you before you made it to Peter’s car and just ask you. Or maybe he should ask you during lunch in the library when he knew you’d be alone.

Why did asking you to prom have to be so hard?

At lunch, you broke off from Peter and headed into the library to look for a new book to read and also get some books for your history project that was due in a few weeks. You were walking up one of the aisles, your eyes skimming the titles, your finger tracing the spines when you bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry,” you froze when you looked up and saw Tony standing there grinning at you.

“Hey Y/N,” he said with that easy-going smile.

“Hey Tony,” you did a double-take, did he just say your name?

He leaned against the bookshelf, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?”

Your breath caught in your throat. Peter was right, he had been planning on asking you to prom. “I’d love to,” you finally managed to get out once the initial shock had worn off.

“Great!” You went back to looking at the books trying to think of anything else to say to him. “What’re you looking for?”

You glanced back up at him, “Just some books on Ancient Greece for that history project that we have to do for Miss Carter’s class.”

He motioned for you to follow him and he led you deeper into the library to a section in the back, “This is probably going to be your best bet.” The books he had led you too looked older and were leatherbound compared to the regular paperback and hardcover books. “You can’t take them out of the library because they’re worried we’ll destroy them, but they have really good information in them and they’re a lot better than the others.” He hesitated and then added, “I can help you one night gather up information for your paper.”

You smiled at him, “I’d really like that.”

He looked at his watch and sighed, “I need to go, give me your number and we can discuss prom plans more, okay?” You quickly jotted down your number and handed it over to him, he flashed you one last smile before darting off to wherever he needed to be.

In the weeks leading to prom, you and Tony were talking constantly, both over text and on the phone. Peter was ecstatic because Tony had asked you and two because MJ had agreed to go with him. 

“So I’ll come to get you around seven and we can head to the hotel,” Tony told you. Your school was holding prom in a hotel this year because of flooding in the gym. You didn’t mind, the gym was smelly and would probably ruin the mood.

“All right,” you had just gotten out of the shower and were doing any adjustments to your hair and makeup that needed to be done. The clock told you that you had an hour before he would be there to get you. “I’ll see you then.”

“Looking forward to it,” he said before hanging up the phone.

You quickly slipped your dress on and put on your shoes, checking yourself out in the mirror to make sure everything looked all right. Once you were done you waited for seven o’clock to finally arrive. Tony arrived a few minutes early and your parents insisted on taking photos. Tony was more than happy to pose for a few photos. 

After a few minutes Tony was helping you into his car and the two of you were off on the road heading for the hotel. You talked about school and any plans after graduation. You found talking to Tony really easy and you liked spending time with him.

When you arrived at the hotel the party was in effect and there were already couples dancing. Tony greeted his friends and shared a few words with them before pulling you out onto the dancefloor to dance with him. He held you close and twirled you around like a pro.

“My mom made me take ballroom dance classes when I was younger, I guess even after all these years I still haven’t forgotten how to do it,” he said with a chuckle.

“Well, I’m glad she made you take lessons because I’m pretty sure I have the best dance partner here,” you told him. He seemed to become shy at your compliment and tried to hide his face so you couldn’t see him blushing, it didn’t work but you were polite enough not to bring it up to him.

At one point Peter came over and asked if he could cut in. Tony didn’t mind and told you he would be over by the punch table waiting for you to be done. You and Peter laughed together as you did silly dance moves. Tony watched the two of you together and couldn’t help the smile that formed. 

When the song was over you joined Tony at one of the tables for a break. Peter and MJ joined you along with Steve and Natasha. The six of you had a great conversation and Natasha even invited you and MJ out shopping one day with her and several of the other girls she hung out with.

When the dance ended and people slowly started trickling out of the hotel and back to their cars Tony linked his hand with yours and walked with you back to his car. “I had fun tonight,” you told him once you were on the road heading home. “I’m really glad you asked me.”

“I’m glad I asked you too,” Tony said. “To be honest I was a little nervous asking you to prom.”

“Really?” That shocked you. “You seemed so cool and confident.”

He shook his head, “I was freaking out inside.”

He pulled up outside your home and you could see a light one, someone was waiting up for you. You tore your eyes away from the house to look at Tony. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Tony promised before leaning over and kissing your cheek. “Sweet dreams, Y/N.”

“Good night, Tony,” you whispered as you got out of his car. He waited until you were safely inside to pull away and head home himself. 

As he drove he thought about how he would ask you out again and where he would take you this time. Maybe something more intimate than a school dance, he knew some great spots around the city where he could take you.

As he laid down that night to go to sleep he couldn’t wait for the morning to come so he could talk to you again.


End file.
